shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlin Snow
at }} Caitlin Snow is a principal character from the The Flash fandom. Ships Het :Cold Frost — the ship between Caitlin and Leonard Snart :Killervibe — the ship between Caitlin and Cisco Ramon :Killerwave — the ship between Caitlin and Mick Rory :Snowatom — the ship between Caitlin and Ray Palmer :Snowbarry — the ship between Caitlin and Barry Allen :Snowbert — the ship between Caitlin and Julian Desmond :Snowells — the ship between Caitlin and Harry Wells :SnowJax — the ship between Caitlin and Jefferson Jackson :SnowJay — the ship between Caitlin and Hunter Zolomon :Snowman — the ship between Caitlin and Ralph Dibny :Snowqueen — the ship between Caitlin and Oliver Queen :SnowStorm — the ship between Caitlin and Ronnie Raymond :Snowthawne — the ship between Caitlin and Eddie Thawne Femslash :Agent Frost — the ship between Caitlin and Alex Danvers :Batfrost — the ship between Caitlin and Kate Kane :Caitlicity — the ship between Caitlin and Felicity Smoak :Frost Queen — the ship between Caitlin and Thea Queen :Frostdrake — the ship between Caitlin and Dinah Drake :Frosthacker — the ship between Caitlin and Zari Tomaz :Goldenfrost — the ship between Caitlin and Lisa Snart :Quick Snow — the ship between Caitlin and Jesse Quick :Snow Vixen — the ship between Caitlin and Amaya Jiwe :Snowcanary — the ship between Caitlin and Sara Lance :Snowest — the ship between Caitlin and Iris West :Snowhawk — the ship between Caitlin and Kendra Saunders :Supersnow — the ship between Caitlin and Kara Zor-El Friendships :Snowbarrisco — the ship between Caitlin, Barry and Cisco Poly :Snowtotems — the ship between Caitlin, Amaya Jiwe and Zari Tomaz Canon Ronnie Raymond : Caitlin Snow is an intelligent and resourceful woman, who works as a bio-engineer at S.T.A.R. Labs, where she first meets fellow scientist Ronnie Raymond. Ronnie is an adventurous contrast to the more structured and logical Dr. Snow and the two soon fall in love, and eventually become engaged. When the particle accelerator explodes, Ronnie risks his life to save everyone else and Caitlin thinks she loses him forever. Through their ex-colleague Hartley Rathaway, the team learn that Ronnie is actually alive – now as Firestorm with Dr. Martin Stein. After separating the two, Ronnie and Caitlin reunite shortly, before discovering that Firestorm's rising temperature will lead to a nuclear explosion. Thinking she will again lose him forever when Ronnie sacrifices himself yet again, Caitlin is awestruck to discover that Ronnie and Stein survive. Ronnie suggests they leave town and start anew, but Caitlin wishes to stay on with her mission with The Flash – and Barry. Ronnie and Stein go away to figure out their new common identity and goal, and return to help Central City fight new foes. Ronnie re-proposes to Caitlin, who accepts and the two marry. Sadly Ronnie is lost when trying to close a portal opened in Central City to new dimensions. Fanon Barry Allen : After rescuing Barry Allen, he and Caitlin quickly develop a close friendship, bonding over losing loved ones and the mission they have created with The Flash. Their relationship is very intense and they both care about each other deeply. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Killer Frost tag on FanFiction.Net FORUMS :Caitlin Snow TUMBLR : : : : : : : WIKIS : : at List Gallery snow.jpg caitlinsnow.jpeg Videos The Flash's Danielle Panabaker Plays Who Would You Rather Arrowverse Edition Navigation Category:Caitlin Snow